


TurgxDefault

by Fluffyladylady



Category: CallMeKevin-Freeform, No Fandom, トモダチコレクション 新生活 | Tomodachi Life
Genre: Default - Freeform, Detur?, F/M, Turfault, Turg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyladylady/pseuds/Fluffyladylady
Summary: There compatibility test was low, but can you really trust technology? A fanfiction set in the call me Kevin cinematic universe  featuring favorite characters such as TURG and Default.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	TurgxDefault

**Author's Note:**

> I spent 10 minutes on this, and it was 10 minutes well spent. This is my otp -Keona

Turg not so casually stuffed the letter under lil kevis door, nobody could have the creators favor other then him. No one, except for maybe default.. turf loved there deep conversations she was so neautral it drove him crazy. Turg cried "number low compatibility no default for turg..." yet turg couldn't stop himself from walking towards her room

Turg knocked, "who is it?" Said default "TURG" she let him in and greeted him "hello Im neutral either way on your choice of prolonged time you stay here"

Turg, said turg. Oh no! He was so nervous he didn't even say turg out loud "turg!" He said " turg hungey" "turg eat food food?" Default nodded and opened her secret stash hidden from the creator in times he wishes not to feed her, fathers favour is fickle. She pulled out white bread and jelly. " you can have both or one I'm fine either way" she said

Turg was having a hard time choosing. He was so nervous around default he couldn't think... anymore than he usually does. "Turg dont choose default pick favorite?" Default nodded "I'm fine with either one so I'll toss a coin" she flipped it "I forgot to choose for heads or tails so I'm gonna go with white bread". Turg sighed she was so average, so different compared to the others that have been graced with creation by the father.

Default handed him the jelly there hands briefly brushing against eachother. This was turgs moment, so what if there compatibility was low? Default was the one for him. Turg took defaults hands and looked into her eyes. Default looked back chewing for an average amount of time on her white bread. Turg pulled her close looking deeply into her evenly spaced eyes.

"Turg...." said turg hoping his feelings would get through to her. " turg like default, default and turg make baby? Default make turf heart win first place in Mario cart". Default looked at him. Turg swallowed nervous.  
"I'm fine on this either way, you make my heart beat at a normal rate, overall my feelings are neutral". Turg was ecstatic! That wasn't a no! Turg leaned in for a kiss default leaned in an average amount meeting at the middle, tipping her head up to kiss his mouth. Turg leaned down giving her access to where his nose would be, but instead it's where his mouth is.

And they stayed in defaults room the rest of the day waiting for the day the creator came back...

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this DJ kevi I love you and your channel so much!! Its the highlight of my day to watch your videos:)) much love!! Stay safe peeps!- keona  
> Or bubbyphantom lmao


End file.
